A New Beginning
by uraharashoten
Summary: The Winter War is over and Kisuke Urahara travels to Las Noches to clean up the mess; and brings home a kitten, Grimmjow.


here we go, first work :)

Please don't be too rough

* * *

Stepping through to Garganta, Kisuke Urahara took his first steps into Las Noches. Tugging his black cloak a little tighter around himself he flash stepped off toward the inner halls of Las Noches, intent on gathering anything he could find. The war was over, and all that was left was the cleanup.

Landing on a large chunk of rubble from a cracked tower, he moved to continue on his way when he heard a light groan coming from off on the ground a little bit. Turning and glancing in that direction he caught the sight of bright blue, and a distinctive body shape. A survivor? Flash stepping to their side, he put two long, pale fingers to the man's neck checking for a pulse.

Finding none, he sighed and stood up and began to walk away when he felt a hand clasping his ankle. Stopping and glancing back he met eyes with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for the fist time.

First impressions...firey blue eyes, full of rage and passion. He could see the sky reflected in them, and wondered about his life. A quick glance over his body had revealed that although the man was perfectly built,but he was in need of medical attention now.

Moving back toward the man, Kisuke knelt and examined Grimmjow, finding his wounds full of sand he sighed, this would be more trouble that it was worth. Glancing up at the man's face, he watched Grimmjow growl at him, and he chuckled and nodded, "You ask for my assistance and then growl at me. If you'd like I can just leave you here to die alone."

Pausing and taking a small breath thinking for a moment, he continued, "Or you can come with me. The war is over, you have lost. All you have waiting for you here is death. In the human world you can start over. Live as you please." He wasn't sure if the other man would even consider his offer, but was pleasantly surprised when Grimmjow's rough voice replied with a raspy yes.

Nodding, Kisuke moved into a squatting position and pushed his arms under Grimmjow's shoulders and knees, lifting him up off the ground carefully. "Where is the closest place with running water?" he murmured to the man in his arms, and watched carefully as Grimmjow pointed in a direction, and off they went, flash stepping as fast as he could until they came upon a small building.

Slipping inside with Grimmjow, he laid the other man on the cool tile floor and looked around for a moment. They were in some kind of shed, not surprising given the vast size of Las Noches. Hurrying to the sink, he slipped off his cloak,tearing a strip off and running it under the cool water before turning back to Grimmjow and kneeling next to him again. Running the wet cloth over the other man's body, he carefully cleaned the wounds, taking his time to absorb the view of Grimmjow's body.

Slipping into a pattern, Kisuke first washed then healed each wound, slowly restoring the blue haired man to his former strength. When he was finished, he sat back on his haunches and waited to see what this man would do. He had noted the 6 on his lower back, and realized what he was..an espada. All he could hope for was that this man would be true to his word and not try anything stupid. It would be a waste to throw away all that work just because Grimmjow decided to betray him.

He was surprised again when the man sat up and looked at him expectantly. "Who 're ya?" hissed out from between the larger man's lips, fangs bared, not a single sliver of trust allowed for Kisuke.

"Kisuke Urahara, shopkeeper," was the murmured reply, as he stood up and brushed his pants off, retrieving his cane from the floor where it had come to rest. "You're the sexta, correct? What would your name be?" he asked, making direct eye contact with the other man, showing no fear of his feral features, a soft smile gracing his face as he awaited a response. A low growl rolled out of the blue-haired man's mouth, a look of defiance staring up at Kisuke.

A gruff single word was the only thing emitted from the bigger man's mouth before he fell into sleep, the toll of his injuries having crept up on him.

"Grimmjow."


End file.
